


Drabble: Seder

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pesach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from devohoneybee: in honor of passover: methos, egypt, memories, golden-fucking-calf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Seder

Don Salzer always invited all the junior researchers in Paris to his seder. It was a rite of passage: you showed up, you tried to keep up, and then you got drunk out of your mind and found yourself agreeing to come to Christine's upcoming Easter party and buying a raffle ticket in the shape of an egg that went to support a children's hospital.

Adam Pierson was no exception to this. And if he smiled a little too much, or laughed a little too hard, well... no one else around the table was ever going to get the joke.


End file.
